rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Am I Dating Someone?/Transcript
* Rebecca Parham: Hello, my geeks and peeps, my explainers and entertainers, my little oo-de-lallies, Rebecca Parham here! I'm in a bit of a time binge before VidCon, so I put out a post on Twitter and YouTube on the community tab, asking you for your questions. You're a smart bunch, I have a faith in you in rusty occasions. So, let's not dilly-dally. Questions ahoy! * Sofia Rose Salino (a fan): Are you in a relationship? If so, would you put him or her in a video? * Rebecca Parham: Well, at the time of this recording, I am NOT in a relationship. But if I started dating someone, I would probably keep it as a secret until he and I both agree we can handle in public. Relationships are hard work even without two million people following you. * TJ Toons: Which Disney princess are you? * Rebecca Parham: Gotta say, the Disney princess that I most relate to is Tiana, a southern girl with big dreams of owning her business and charting her own cores, she lost her father before those dreams were realized, she's a workaholic, she can't dance, she likes jazz, and eventually, when I do find a prince charming, I am sure it will come as the most inconvenient of time. * ☆Will-E☆, Tippywalnut and finn x (3 fans): Favourite animated movie? * Rebecca Parham: I classify my favourite movie as a movie that you're bound to watch at any time. So, that honor goes to Wreck-it-Ralph at the moment. And yes, I saw the sequel. It could've been better, but the sequel and remake never inhibit you from enjoying the originals. * Pudsnlucky (a fan): Which Harry Potter house are you? * Rebecca Parham: Ravenclaw! * Adam Czarnecki (a fan): Favorite NON-animated film? * Rebecca Parham: Jurassic Park! * Eddie Bowley: Favorite dinosaur? * Rebecca Parham: It's a tie between t-rex and triceratops! * Jonathan hasn't seen Endgame (a fan): What theatre role would you love to have but never will? * Rebecca Parham: Never will? Jeez, I hope that's not true. But I always wanted to be in the show Into the Woods as either the baker's wife or the witch. Don't watch the Disney version, go find the original '87 recording. It's way better and will get the full unedited story. But there are a few roles I wish I could play, but can't, for obvious reasons. Like I always wanted to be the phantom from Phantom of the Opera, the plant Audrey 2 in Little Shop of Horrors, cosplayed by a very deep voice man and Max Bialystock in The Producers. Oh, and I can also wish I can play Nala in The Lion King, but that's just because I really want to sing Shadowland. * D e s p a i r | A r c: If YouTube dies, what will be your plan B? * Rebecca Parham: A lot of you wanted to hear this one and I think the answer is pretty simple: I run away into the forest and become the witch of the woods, just like I always dream! No, I would go out and get a studio job at the animation industry. If you don't remember, that was the original plan, that was the path that I was set up for at school. Nearly everyone in my class got studio jobs. I was the weird one who went to YouTube and I have been touched by a handful of friends from the major studios. Every time, I ask them if I stand the slightest chance of getting hired, they say: "Pfft, duh, Becca. Of course you do.". So, I guess I have an alright backup plan! * Griffin (fan): Who's YouTube videos do you watch the most? * Rebecca Parham: I always try to keep up with my animation friends' videos, but we all upload so infrequently that I can't really take any of them to this question. Now that I dodged that bullet, I noticed that on days that I've been so busy and exhausted and I only have enough time and energy to watch one person's video at the end of the day, I've always found myself picking the Game Grumps. Arin and Danny never make me fail to laugh or smile, so, at the moment, that honor goes to them. * J. Bell 3 (fan): What's your favorite anime? * Rebecca Parham: There is always a special place in my heart for Ouran High School Host Club. * Alex Tox (fan): Favorite Marvel character? * Rebecca Parham: Captain America! * GirlMakeAnithing (fan): How did you get to where you are now? * Rebecca Parham: I walked? * Stormageddon on Patreon (fan): How do you stay motivated when feeling burned out? * Rebecca Parham: Well, I would say deal with the burn out, first. Some TLC is usually really good for that. Take a long, hot shower, or a bubble bath and get yourself feeling clean. Clean up your living or workspace so your surroundings feel less chaotic, catch up on sleep, exercise, treat yourself with one meal you really want, knock some easy things off your to-do list so you feel more accomplished, do something recreational you really want to do, like me, it's drawing mindless macabre art and for the love of God, GET OFF SOCIAL MEDIA!! Nothing will make you feel more exhausted and burnt out than the emotional whiplash by going through a Twitter or Facebook feed. * hcs161 (fan): What do you think of London? * Rebecca Parham: followed up by * Little Avocado (fan): Why didn't you do a VidCon recap? * Rebecca Parham: Okay, so, for those unaware, I was a featured creator at VidCon London back in February of this year. I absolutely loved London, by the way, and I really want to go back. The city is so full of history, I got to have a real English tea, I went out sightseeing with James and Adam, I hung out with TomSka and his friends, James and I visited ItsSimonsCat and VidCon London was so much fun! I did ask you guys in a poll if you want to see a VidCon London recap, and while technically most of you said yes, I didn't feel comfortable with working on a video for 1 to 2 months to lost almost half of my viewership on it. I'd rather spend that time working on a video everyone would enjoy. I hope that's all okay. * Jerry Gurrola (fan): Do you only wear dresses? * Rebecca Parham: Pfft, no! Sometimes, I wear skirts. * Baritone Transgirl (fan): Crunchy or creamy peanut butter? * Rebecca Parham: Creamy! * Alexis Perez (fan): Would there be more guest voices in your videos? * Illymation: Hm, no way. * TomSka: Mmmmm... no. No way. That's not happening. * Anthony Padilla: Haha, no. No. No. But seriously though. * TheOdd1sOut: You know, that's a really good question, let me think about it for a minute. No. * Rebecca Parham: Illy says: * Illymation: What's something you want to do on your channel but haven't, for any reason? * Rebecca Parham: I would love to do my own original song and a music video to accompany it. I have covered a song on my channel before, but I really want a piece of music that is uniquely mine. Problem is, I have no brain for writing music. I can't play any instruments, I'm really bad at music theory, I could only sing. So, I would either need to pay a musician to help me or collaborate with a musical YouTuber. But up until now, the biggest problem has been time. Doing a special project like an original song would take more time than I can afford. Though, now, as I get more help on videos, maybe that will change in the near future. Here's hoping. * Ula Gaming and The Gentleman (2 fans): Dogs or cats? * Rebecca Parham: I like kitties, but I am deathly allergic to them. I'm gonna have to go with doggos on this one. * parker kinkaid and 6 others (fan): Show us your dogs! * Rebecca Parham: Well, that's not really a question, but okay! Here's Noah, Charlie and Mabel! I did have a sweet old labrador dog named Ace, but he passed away recently. I miss you, buddy. * Dani Magee (fan): Who is your favorite animator in general, not specifically on YouTube? * Rebecca Parham: Glen Keane. Easily. He animated Ariel, Professor Radican, The Beast, Tarzan, Long John Silver and so many others. He gets me so excited to work on my own stuff and I really hope I eventually get to meet him. One day, senpai will notice me. * Gated Garden Homes (fan): Who do you main in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate? * Rebecca Parham: Pikachu! * ninjaboyx/timmy (fan): What's your favorite Pokémon? * Rebecca Parham: Butterfree. * Sam 1216 (fan): What Kanto starter Pokémon did you pick when you played Pokémon Red and Blue? * Rebecca Parham: Squirtle. Seriously, though, Squirtle will forever be my favourite starter, ever. I mean, have you seen the screenshot from the anime of a guy letting him play on his phone?! Ahhhhh, that's so cute!!! * Miraculous Lover MariChat (fan): Have you ever had any more ghosts come and follow you since that last video? * Rebecca Parham: Ah, yes! I have another maybe ghost story. LIGHTS! turn off It happened a couple months ago in my office, I was working late and the only person in the building. I had my Cintiq screen at an angle, I was leaning over to look at my second monitor I went back to my Cintiq, I saw this black mass over the top of it, then it went down towards the floor and I can hear a soft, rustle sound. I thought a bag or something had fallen off my desk and I stood up to check what fell. It turns out it was nothing. I was spooked for the rest of the night. * Jay Bird, FiddleSkittle and Alberto (3 fans): Favorite musical? * Rebecca Parham: Ugh, why must you ask me this?! * Zak Music and Ivy Demero (2 fans): Favorite Disney character? * Rebecca Parham: Ugh!!! why must you ask me this!? Alright, alright, real answers for both of these. I can't honestly nail it down to just one or either, so you're getting a list! Musicals: Into the Woods, Sweeney Todd, The Lion King, Les Mis, Little Shop of Horrors, The Pirates of Panzence, The Phantom of the Opera, Cats, The Producers and... alright, Wicked. Only because I relate to Elphaba an unhealthy amount. For Disney characters, which I am counting Disney TV: Dipper Pines, Gruncle Stan, Mulan, Lilo, Stitch, Alice, Wreck-it-Ralph, Tiana, Ray the Firefly, Goofy, Joy, Captain Amelia and Rabbit. * Ethan O'Connor (fan): Ever been to or thought about travelling to Australia? * Rebecca Parham: Funny, you should ask me, that I am actually going to Australia with James as a plus one. VidCon said they may give me something to do while I'm there, but we'll see when that happens. Either way, I can't wait to see my Aussie explainers! * the sternest (fan): Who is your favorite character from Night in the Woods? * Rebecca Parham: Bea. Bea is my girl. * PikaMeer (fan): Waffles or pancakes? * Rebecca Parham: Waffles! * Tate (fan): What is your favorite candy bar? * Rebecca Parham: Reeses. Don't @ me. * Knight 412 (fan): Did you have a crush on someone back in high school? * Rebecca Parham: Oooh, boy, I had a lot of crushes. The big one was the guy in my theatre club and it just happened to be the guy who would've played my love interest if Medusa had casted me as Dotty in Noises Off. So yeah, this ought on that classic high school comedy scenario. Thanks again, Medusa. * ' (fan):' Can this be the last question? * Rebecca Parham: No. Alright, you're lucky I'm so nice. I think that just about wraps everything up, explainers. I feel closer to you already. So close that you can just SMELL the deodorant brands. Also, one more thing: there is a new vintage logo t-shirt in the shop right now. It's cool, it's very grunge, it's very stylish. So if you want to visit the link, go to the description below. Alright, guys, see you at VidCon or the last VidCon recap coming up real soon. Thank you so much for tuning in, but now, I gotta tune out. Bye! Category:Transcripts